Promise for a Lifetime
by lunaryu
Summary: This is a promise they had vowed together. Even though it is a recent realization, their bond has already been formed stronger than anything else for a long time. This is a reason he’s born into this world and nothing can waver his resolution. AceLuff


**Promise for a Lifetime**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance

**Pairing:** Luffy x Ace or Ace x Luffy (either way)

**Warning:** _spoiler to chapter 568, shounen ai, foul language (maybe), semi AU_

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Summary:** This is a promise they had vowed together. Even though it is a recent realization, their bond has already been formed stronger than anything else for a long time. This is a reason he's born into this world and nothing can waver his resolution.

**A/N: **No need to ask why I made this. Obviously it's because of chapter 568. I am more and more convinced and Luffy and Ace are pairings (blame Odachi for making that _obvious_ hint). The latest chapter is too moving~ *in bliss.* Alright, I guess I'll mess around with a little one-shoot. Hope the words wouldn't go crazy like my ZoSan One-Shoot ^^;; Oh, and you can treat it as a sequel of 'The One and Only,' my previous AceLuff one-shoot because I'll also mention some scenes from that story.

* * *

**Promise for a Lifetime**

Time was ticking closer and he was ready to take any punishment.

Yet, as he saw the boy's eyes, he couldn't help remembering his past. Unfortunately, among the good ones, there were always the bad ones.

And right now… they weren't the good ones. Whenever he remembered that his existence was nothing but a burden; that he had a blood of a person hated by many people; that he thought he wasn't supposed to be born… Ace knew he wasn't worth saving.

Still, as he heard his name being called, he accepted the feelings embodied in every word they threw at him.

_Hang on!_

_Don't give up!_

_We'll save you!_

While the chaos was still happening around him, Ace noticed and understood it very well. Those people in the plaza… they loved him. They wanted him to live. They needed him around.

And he couldn't even perform any word to express his feeling right now. He was so happy, so happy that his tears wouldn't stop. He was too happy that his heart was breaking apart.

And when he heard his little brother shout _"If I fail to save him here, I'd rather die myself!"_ his memory came back to that time. That time when he was still so young. That time when Luffy smiled at him for the first time. That time, when his precious angel called him 'Onii-chan' for the first time.

That time… when they vowed to be brothers for a lifetime.

Ace closed his eyes as he was brought back to his childhood's time. Ace was depressed because whenever he asked someone about his father, they always said horrible things about him. So horrible, Ace couldn't believe he was a child of someone like him.

"Was I supposed to be born at all?" little Ace asked Garp without looking at him, afraid of what would come out from the old man's mouth as a reply.

Ace knew he and Garp were not related by blood. Garp came clean with him, telling him the truth when he began to know things. Ace was a brilliant child, he understood very well and that didn't lessen his feeling for his gramps. After all, Garp did raise him as his grandson. He knew that Garp loved him the way he loved the old man.

Ace could feel the hesitation on Garp's feature as he sighed. "That kind of thing…, only you can decide, and you can only know it by living and seeking the answer," Garp said wisely.

The smallest smile cracked on Ace's face. The boy was grateful that Garp didn't say something cheesy like other parents or family would do to their family members. Even though Ace was still very young and might not be able to understand fully what the meaning behind those words was, the little boy felt that Garp had become a teacher, and guided him to get a purpose in his life. To seek his own identity, to look for the meaning of his existence.

"Gramps, you said you have another grandson," Ace then looked back at Garp, grinning a bit. "I'd like to see him, my little brother," he said with a hopeful look.

"Sure," Garp smiled widely and offered a hand at the young boy. Ace reached that hand and felt so safe when Garp held him gently and lovingly, as a parent and a grandparent. As a family.

When Ace met Luffy for the first time, the boy was still three. He looked at Ace inquiringly as the older boy peered at him carefully from a tree branch. Those eyes of that little boy were so big, and Ace thought Luffy had the clearest black eyes Ace had ever seen. Ace felt like he was staring at the universe. His stare at Ace was pure curiosity, making the boy squirm a bit on his spot. It wasn't unpleasant, it was just… _itching_.

"Luffy, that's Ace," Garp told the little boy-with messy black hair.

"Ace?" Luffy called his name for the first time, but he looked at his grandpa, puzzled a bit.

"From now on, he's your older brother," Garp said with a smile on his face.

Luffy was silent for a moment, and Ace, strangely, felt his heart beating faster for some reasons he didn't understand. Luffy then looked at Ace once more and second later he gave Ace the biggest cheery smile Ace had ever seen. "Onii-chan!"

Ace widened his eyes in a pure shock as he heard Luffy call him _onii-chan_. The little boy lifted his hands and arms above his head, as if he wanted Ace to come down and hug him. "Onii-chan!" There was the second call, and Ace couldn't help it when tears started to gather on his eyes. He tried to blink it away, tried to control his expression, but he couldn't; because he was just still a kid.

Despite it all, Ace was so happy. It was the first time he felt truly alive since he knew about his father. Then, when Ace came down and took those soft hands of his sworn little brother, gripping it gently for a while and hugging the bundle of energy in his arms tenderly, Ace felt he was home.

After that, Ace and Luffy were like two sides of a coin. They were always together. Ace protected Luffy and taught him everything he knew. He adored and loved his little brother so much, so much it was almost unbearable. He wanted to be near him always and attempted to sneak at Luffy's room every night, giving a headache to Garp who raised those children. He disliked the idea that his grandsons became too dependent on each other, that's why he gave both of them hard trainings, trying to get them strong, strong enough to become marine soldiers.

Ace, though, being as brilliant as he was, always found away to stay together with Luffy, no matter how far their training grounds were. They practiced and trained together and sometimes fought each other to test how far they've mastered their techniques as well. Ace was happy he had Luffy beside him. He was glad that he was alive because if he hadn't been, he wouldn't have met Luffy at all. He knew everything about Luffy, tried to understand him as best as he could and made sure there was no secret between them. For Ace, Luffy was half of his soul.

Then again, Ace was quite jealous when Shanks appeared on Luffy's life. The little boy adored the older red haired man even though he was a pirate.

_A pirate. _

Ace noted. Just like Ace's dad.

Ace had just begun to realize that Luffy liked adventurous man. For some time, he tried to hold Luffy back, so he wouldn't get too close to the red head, so he wouldn't get hurt by having an affiliation with the likes of them. But of course Ace couldn't do that all the time, after all he had so many things and chores to do.

Ace felt so insecure whenever Luffy went to meet the red hair and his crews. That man, Shanks, was dangerous. He was a pirate after all. Of course, Luffy was a strong child and he wouldn't get hurt that easily, but Shanks could harm Luffy in a way that might scar the boy's pure heart. Ace was afraid of that. He knew, for Luffy, Shanks was like a figure of father Luffy had never known. Ace had asked Garp about that too. Why did Luffy have no parents? However, Garp always found a way to distract the boy after that, clearly not wanting to answer that question. He wondered if Luffy was the same as him.

Then that incident with the bandits happened, Ace was so angry. He was angry because Luffy kept getting into trouble after he met Shanks and his crew. First the wound on the boy's cheek, just because he wanted to proof that he was strong to the red hair, Luffy stabbed his own cheek. That time alone, Ace almost had a heart attack when the boy came home with his cheek bleeding so much. Then an incident with a devil fruit as well. How many times did Shanks want to harm his little brother!?

Thus the biggest nightmare for him, when Luffy was caught and kidnapped by those bandits only because he wanted to defend Shanks honor… Ace really wanted to kill that red haired bastard. After all, Luffy got a very nasty scar in that incident. Scar in his heart… scar that would remain for a lifetime.

Luffy had severe nightmares for some nights after Red Hair rescued him from the sea, losing one of his arms. Ace couldn't really do anything except staying beside the boy whenever he had the nightmare. He would wake Luffy up and held him for awhile, letting the little boy sobbing in his arm, pouring his fear and pain. It was truly breaking Ace's heart whenever he saw Luffy like that.

Yet, Luffy never lost his radiance. Even though those nightmares haunted him for sometimes, Luffy resolutely decided that he would become a pirate to repay Shanks, to become a Pirate King.

Ace was at a loss. He didn't want his little brother to become a criminal like his dad. He had to do something to stop Luffy. However, every attempt he tried to discourage the boy turned out to be futile. Whenever Luffy told him his dream about seeing the world, finding lost islands or going adventure, making lots new friends, Ace just didn't have heart to say 'No' to him. Even though he wanted Luffy to stay beside him forever so badly…

In a verge of desperation, what Ace could do was sulking. He himself couldn't believe he was the one acting childish between them.

"Ace, why are you angry?" Luffy asked his older brother who had suddenly given him a silent treatment until he decided not to become a pirate.

"Who is angry?" Ace looked away with a pout on his face.

Luffy was really puzzled. He didn't recall saying anything that might get his older brother angry. "But you're pouting and won't see me in the eyes," Luffy sat beside him, looking for his expression.

Ace was silent while groaning inwardly. Was he that obvious?

"Look, if it's about Shanks…," Luffy trailed off but Ace had a sudden urge to yell at Luffy.

"That's not the entire problem!" Ace sudden outburst surprised the little boy beside him. "I could care less about what you think about that red head!

_Wrong! I don't want you to think about him at all! I want you to think about me only!_

"The real problem here is that you could be hurt! Worse, could be killed anytime in that sea!

_And when I am not around to protect you… how can I let you go!?_

"There's nothing good in piracy! It's criminal! It's dangerous! And if you go there alone, there's a chance that we'll never meet again!"

_I don't want you to be away! I want to stay beside you forever!_

Ace panted heavily after he said all of that. In that instant he realized how important Luffy was for him, for his life. His possessiveness towards his little brother began to scare him himself, yet he still couldn't help it. He loved Luffy too much.

Luffy was still silent for some times until Ace breathed normally again. Ace still didn't want to look at him and his face was slightly pink after the outburst. He felt really embarrassed for some reasons, throwing a tantrum in front of his little brother… what could be worse?

Luffy would consider him a selfish bastard and started to hate him.

Ace groaned again, literally now. He wanted to apologize to Luffy after that, but Luffy's chuckle stopped him. Ace looked at the amused giggling little brother with perplexed look.

"Ace throwing a fit like that… that's the first time I saw it," Luffy was still giggling and Ace blushed several sheds of reds as he heard that. "That's because Ace is really worried, huh?"

"O-of course I am! I am your brother!" Ace said, still sulking, but his face was still red at some point.

"That's right. Ace is my one and only older brother," Luffy then woke on his knees and then jumped Ace in a big hug, surprising him.

"Lu-Luffy?" Ace was slightly confused.

"You know, Ace… I won't die alone in that sea," Luffy said. Ace opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but he was cut short as Luffy continued. "I want to be a Pirate King, not because of Shanks." Ace stopped his every attempt as he heard Luffy's words with widened eyes. "Of course, Shanks showed me a path, a path where I can realize my dream. Gramps wants us to be strong marine soldiers, but I hate to be bound by strict rules. I am always dreaming that I can do fun adventurous journey and be free to enjoy this life, and from what I've looked so far, Shanks and his crew show all of them in one piece." Luffy then looked up and stare at Ace's eyes innocently. "I want to see the world together with Ace," he smiled really cutely and Ace couldn't help blushing at that.

"B-but pirates…," Ace lost his words in Luffy onyx eyes. "They're bad people…," he almost whispered the last part.

"Not all pirates are like that. At least, Shanks isn't like that,"

"It's still dangerous,"

"Everything has its own risk, right?"

"Luffy…," Ace practically whined at him.

"Besides, if I am in a hell of danger of losing my life, I still have Ace to worry about, so I won't die," Luffy added.

"Who is worried about whom, huh?" A vein popped on Ace's head and he stretched Luffy's cheeks, knowing it wouldn't even hurt the boy.

Luffy grinned more widely. "Well, I love Ace, so I won't leave Ace alone in this world!" the boy said childishly and Ace had to release his hands from Luffy's cheeks as the boy leaned closer and kissed his nose. "Ace also… won't leave me alone in this world, right?" Luffy then put his forehead on Ace shoulder, sighing contently in Ace's warm embrace.

"Of course I won't… I love Luffy too," Ace said tightening his hug on Luffy's small slender body.

"It's a promise then. Whenever we're in danger, let's think that we will endanger the other's life as well, so we absolutely can't die. If one of us dies… then the other will too," Luffy said with serious look.

Ace didn't know whether Luffy said it while knowing its meaning. Talking about dying when he's still so young like that… Did he even know what it meant to die?

_We can't see each other again… if we die…_

"As long as we're alive strongly, we'll be able to reunite again, right?" Luffy then smiled again widely, the seriousness gone from his feature.

Ace sighed. Luffy was unbeatable. "Yeah, it's a promise of a lifetime," he said slowly and kissed the little boy's forehead. Luffy's resolution wasn't kidding. In that case, Ace also…

That was when Ace decided he would become a pirate himself to reassure Luffy (actually to hunt that red head down in secret as well). He promised Luffy that both of them would become strong and lived the way they wanted until the end and someday they would reunite again on the top of the world.

It was much longer, years after that, that Ace realized his feeling for Luffy was not a feeling of a brother anymore. And he went ahead to pursue his dream while leaving a regret that he couldn't have Luffy the way he wanted, since they're brothers. Yet after they reunited in Alabasta, Ace knew Luffy had the same feeling as him. They came clean on each other there, created and developed their bond that was more solid and stronger than the previous ones. Ace left his heart in Luffy's so did the other way around. Their promise was still there and they would carry it out till the end.

And now… when Ace almost broke his promise, Luffy came after him and wouldn't let him do that. Ace remembered that Luffy would also die if he did and Ace didn't want that to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAACEEE!" Luffy's voice was loud, strong, determined. Ace saw him being shot by someone named Iva-something with something reaaaally suspicious, but Ace could care less at this moment. Anyway, Luffy was standing there, calling his name, so he responded as lively as he could.

"LUFFY!" Ace shouted back and then he grinned. "I'LL PROTECT MY PROMISE!!"

Luffy's face brightened and he cried in excitement, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

After that Luffy attacked with all of his might and the next thing Ace knew, Luffy had flied to and crashed at Ace in a strong love hug.

"Luffy…!" Ace realized how horrible Luffy's condition was. His breath was really heavy, his body was wounded badly and he looked in so much pain.

"The key…!" Luffy fished out something on his pocket and brought it to Ace's cuffs. With a great difficulty, Luffy tried to free Ace from his bound. Then when he was successful, Luffy took a deep breath and looked at Ace in the eyes while whispering "Welcome home, onii-chan," in a gentlest smile ever.

Ace wanted to cry when he saw and heard that. Then he was brutally reminded of why he felt that way.

_That's right… that time I decided myself… that I will live only and only for Luffy… Yet, I am the one being rescued here…_

The cuffs fell down and Ace hugged Luffy closely to him, kissing the boy on his lips, tears dripping from his eyes. "I am home…," he said with a shaking voice.

After Luffy heard that, he closed his eyes and lost his consciousness all together. Ace caught his weight and when they're about to be attacked by the marines, Ace activated his devil fruit power to create the biggest fire ever around him, not letting anyone to even get close to them without being burned to death.

Ace lifted Luffy bridal style and went down of the platform, meeting his grandpa on the way.

"Gramps," Ace called Garp who looked at him with unreadable expression. "I found the meaning of my existence in this world," he said with the gentlest expression he had ever showed.

"I see. That's good," Garp smiled now being a grandfather of him, truly feeling happy for his grandson's discovery.

_Yes… my existence in this world… it's only for you, Luffy. I was born… to be by your side, always._

**Ace x Luffy x Ace**

**Omake**

Ace was asleep most of the time with Luffy beside him as they were recovering. Those boys were holding hands and refused to be separated even in their sleep.

"Jeez, those two…," Marco rolled his eyes at the sweet sight in front of him. Despite being happy that Ace was safe now and they had been away from marines for some days, they also received severe damages. Their mother ship was gone, Pops was heavily wounded, some of their comrades were killed, and now they had two big eating-monsters in their ship.

Marco sighed long while supporting his chin with one hand. He was worried of this crew's future.

_Still…—_Marco glanced once again at the two sleeping figures. He smiled slightly at the happy faces. _Really… they're so compatible with each other. I am a bit jealous…_

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Not really long. Yay! I was afraid that it would be another long-shoot; I was worried over nothing apparently. So… how is it? No lemon? Well yes, it's in the middle of flash back after all. All I want to say here is that Ace finally finds the meaning of his existence XD. Anyway, I hope I entertain you with this… Hn? About the omake? Well, I need some reassurance that both of them are safe and sound, so it's Marco's job. And the last line was for my own amusement ^___^. I love Marco x Ace too, but right now Luffy x Ace is still so cannon, so I have to say sorry for Marco. Next time, maybe… I will make Marco x Ace XD


End file.
